Oculto
by Mitsuko Uchiha Silence
Summary: Hay cosas que preferiríamos que permaneciesen ocultas, incluso a nosotros mismos. Chrome desearía no haberse dado cuenta nunca.


**Disclaimer: Ni Reborn ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Amano.**

Fue algo súbito. Repentino. Improvisto.

Haru se acercó a mucho a ella. De repente, su corazón comenzó a latir alocadamente. Notó cómo sus mejillas enrojecían. Sintió un nudo en la garganta, y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

Intentó apartarse un poco de ella, pero le agarró de la mano y siguió caminando con alegría y entusiasmo, sin al parecer percatarse de la extraña actitud de su amiga. Ella removía un poco su mano, con la esperanza de que la soltara por propia voluntad y no le ofendiera. Pero en vez de soltarla, la agarraba con más fuerza, mientras le guiaba a la tienda de la que llevaba hablando todo el rato. Pero Chrome ya no le escuchaba.

-Haru-chan…- murmuró con timidez. La chica no pareció oírla, pues siguió hablando. Chrome suspiró algo entrecortadamente y luchó por subir el volumen de su voz.- Haru-chan.

La aludida se giró hacia ella, deteniéndose en seco.

-¡Ah, lo siento, Chrome-chan!- dijo con alarma.- Estaba tan emocionada que no te he hecho caso.

Casi inmediatamente soltó su mano y Chrome reprimió un suspiro de alivio.

-No pasa nada- dijo con una sonrisa tímida.- Solo quería que fuésemos un poco más lento.

-Oh, ¡claro! ¡No hay problema!- sonrió. Continuaron caminando, esta vez más despacio. Haru hablaba alegremente y Chrome la seguía, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

Era un día lluvioso y nublado y, a pesar de que había descampado hacía media hora, las calles estaban casi vacías. No parecía un día muy adecuado para salir, pero fue a dar un paseo y se encontró a Haru que, emocionada, le invitó a ir con ella a la reapertura de una tienda que frecuentaba. Le había sorprendido, pero había aceptado de buen agrado. Al fin y al cabo, siempre sentía esa agradable sensación siempre que estaba con ella. No sabía por qué, pero ella era especial a cualquier otra persona. Su sonrisa, su actitud infantil, su entusiasmo, su forma de hablar… Solo de pensar en ella podía sentirlo.

Haru era en verdad una persona encantadora y alegre. Pero aun así, Chrome, aparte de sentir aquella agradable sensación, también sentía un gran nerviosismo. Le gustaba mucho estar a su lado, pero a la vez le costaba. Estaba nerviosa, y avergonzada. ¿Quizá porque ella era su primera amiga?

Chrome pisó un charco, notando como el frío líquido se introducía en sus botas. Se estremeció y Haru detectó el gesto.

-Uh, Chrome-chan, parece que esas botas están rotas- observó.- Deberías comprarte unas nuevas.

Chrome miró con atención la suela comprobando que, efectivamente, había un agujero. Se culpó a sí misma por ser tan descuidada. Al fin y al cabo, no le sobraba el dinero.

-¡Ah, ya sé! Mañana voy a ir a comprar, ¿te quieres venir, Chrome-chan?- sugirió moviéndose alegremente.

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Esa sensación. Una repentina emoción la invadió, junto a ese nerviosismo. Su corazón latía con rapidez, pero a la vez dudaba. Sentía algo de miedo, pero la sensación de querer estar a su lado venció.

-Sí, gracias.

-¡Gracias a ti! Ir a comprar sola es muy aburrido.

Sonrió. Aún se sentía algo confusa. Era un sentimiento novedoso para ella, la amistad. No sabía cómo debía comportarse. ¿Qué hacen las amigas? Dirigió su mirada a Haru, disimuladamente. ¿Se suponía que tenían que divertirse juntas? Chrome sintió algo de tristeza. Ella estaba feliz de estar a su lado, aunque fuera en silencio, aunque no hicieran nada. Con poder sentirla le llegaba. Pero no quería defraudar las expectativas de su amiga. ¿Esperaba que hiciera chistes? ¿Que estuviera relajada? ¿Que propusiera buenos planes? Ella no parecía el tipo de chica adecuada para ello.

Pensó en Haru y Kyoko. Ellas eran buenas amigas, hablaban, se divertían. Sentía algo de envidia y frustración. ¿Cómo iba a estar ella a la altura de Kyoko?

-Haru-chan…

-¿Sí?- respondió con interés.

-¿Por qué no viniste con… Kyoko-chan?- se sonrojó un poco y miró al suelo.

-Ella estaba con Tsuna-kun- dijo. Chrome decidió no tocar más el tema.

"Lo sabía, soy un remplazo", pensó con tristeza.

-Pero me hace ilusión ir contigo, Chrome-chan- dijo Haru como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos.- ¡Eres una chica muy simpática!

"¿Simpática? ¿Yo?" Su pulso volvió a acelerarse y se sonrojó, respondiendo simplemente con un tímido "gracias". Haru sonrió.

"Haru-chan piensa que soy simpática. Le gusto a Haru-chan. Le gusta ser mi amiga". Ese pensamiento la inundó de alegría y tuvo que intentar no hacer su entusiasmo demasiado evidente. Podía parecer estúpido, pero esas simples palabras, fueran verdad o mentira, habían hecho que el deseo de no defraudarla fuera mayor. Así como la inquietud.

Pensó en Mukuro momentáneamente. La sensación era parecida… Pero no la misma.

-¡Allí está!- dijo Haru sacándola de sus reflexiones. Siguió la dirección que señalaba su dedo y vio la famosa tienda. Era una tienda de juguetes. Chrome se sorprendió y quiso formular una pregunta, pero su amiga se apresuró en entrar, así que se limitó a seguirla.

El interior era precioso. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un dulce rosa. El suelo estaba cubierto por una moqueta suave y los muebles, tallados con buen gusto, estaban repletos de juguetes de fantasía. Hadas, unicornios, dragones… Un sinfín de criaturas fantásticas se repartían por toda la tienda. La luz de la lámpara se filtraba por las gotas de cristal que colgaban alrededor, dividiendo la luz en sus siete colores. Chrome lo contemplaba fascinada.

-Es precioso, ¿verdad?- comentó Haru, entusiasmada, viendo cómo a su compañera le brillaban los ojos.- Mi padre me solía traer juguetes de aquí cuando me portaba bien. Un día me trajo, y me quedé maravillada. Pero al poco la tienda cerró. Hace poco me enteré de que la reabrían, y estaba contentísima.

Chrome sonrió con dulzura. Su corazón iba a estallar, de nerviosismo, del entusiasmo, pero sobre todo de la alegría. Alegría de estar a su lado, de que quisiera compartir ese recuerdo con ella, alegría de que le dedicara esas hermosas sonrisas. Eso no era amistad. Era algo mucho más especial.

Entonces, aquel pensamiento al asaltó. Fue algo súbito. Fue una idea repentina. Pero sintió una oleada de pánico en su interior.

"¿Puede que esté enamorada de ella?"

_He aquí mi primer Fic de Reborn. No estoy al día con el manga, así que si hay alguna incoherencia, avisad. He intentado no caer en el OoC, pero lo mismo, comentádmelo si notáis alguno. Cualquier fallo, crítica, sugerencia… Review. ;)_

_Quedó un poco extraño. (?) He intentado que tuviera un mínimo de sentido, pero no sé si lo he conseguido… Está basado en la Tabla Oculta. De ahí el título…(Se me dan fatal títulos y summaries). Me hacía mucha ilusión hacer una tabla y también escribir un 8696. Tenía muchas ganas de escribir esto, así que gracias por leerme. :)_


End file.
